


raise the volume for this song right now, so i won't think of anything else

by 010321cal



Series: give me your hand, save me save me, i need your love before i fall, fall [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At the moment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, and that was platonic(?) too (in a way), everything is platonic at the moment, i dont know too much about day6 so please forgive me, it has to get worse before it can get better, jungkook x bts is past ship, lapslock, like they weren't in a romantic relationship, nothing too bad, tags and ratings may change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: jungkook hopes his new group members will treat him better than his old ones [jungkook x day6/hurt and comfort/incomplete/lapslock] (second part of the 'give me your hand, save me, save me, i need your love before i fall, fall' series)





	raise the volume for this song right now, so i won't think of anything else

**t.i.t.l.e-** _raise the volume for this song right now, so i won't think of anything else_

**p.a.i.r.i.n.g-** _gen, for now. i will eventually have a romantic pairing, but i'm not sure who yet_

**s.i.d.e.p.a.i.r.i.n.g.s** _-_ _gen_

**f.a.n.d.o.m-**   _bangtan sonyeondan, day6_

 **w.o.r.l.d-**   _kpop_

 **d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-**   _i only own the plot_

**s.u.m.m.a.r.y-** _jungkook hopes his new group members will treat him better than his old ones_

**w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s+t.a.g.s-** _read the tags_

**b.e.f.o.r.e.y.o.u.r.e.a.d-**

_/you have to read 'the sky is blue and the sun is shining, so my tears are even more noticeable' before you read this_

**i.**

“do you know which group you have decided to put me with yet?” jungkook inquires bang pd-nim when he enters his office, sitting in the first chair he saw. bang pd-nim seemed to regard jungkook with a stone cold stare, but jungkook knew that it was just the man's normal expression. jungkook heard someone clear their voice so jungkook slowly turned around in the uncomfortable, metal chair to face the other person in the room.

“hello jungkook sshi.” the newcomer said bowing. jungkook stood up and bowed as well. jungkook then turned to bang pd-nim, head tilted in a little, in a silent question.

“jungkook ah, this is jyp pd-nim. he is here to discuss which group he would like to see you in.” bang pd-nim answered jungkook’s unasked question. jungkook awed at this new information before quickly turning around to face jyp pd-nim, and bowed for the second time, this time a little bit deeper. he sat back in his seat when he was done, a little bit anxious at where this conversation was going.

“as we were discussing earlier, what about day6? i think your voice would be a good addition to the group.” jyp pd-nim said, resuming from the previous conversation he was having with bang pd-nim. jungkook thought about his answer for a little bit, before he paused, realizing something.

“day6 with jae hyung? but they run a different kind of group? and they don’t dance? bang pd-nim, i don’t understand…” jungkook trailed off hesitantly. how was he expected to join a rock band? or is it a pop rock? who knows, but jungkook surely isn’t equipped to being in one, that he knows for sure.

bang pd-nim and jyp pd-nim exchanged brief looks before both of their eyes settled back onto jungkook.

“yes, we are aware that this type of music isn’t what you're used to singing, but we’d think that you would be able to fit into that image quite well. also, if you still want to continue your dancing career as well, i was thinking about putting together a dance workshop with you and kim yugyeom from got7, where you’d have students to teach. does this sound like something you’d be interested in?” jyp pd-nim asked the younger boy. jungkook’s eyes have been steadily getting bigger, you could practically see the excitement buzzing off of him.

“with gyeomie?” at the nod he receives, jungkook squeals a little. once he realized whose presence he was in, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “i think that can be manageable.”

the other two just stared at him, slight amusement in their eyes. “now let's get to the terms and agreements and then the contract, and then i’ll show you the dorm, and get you settled in.” jyp pd-nim told him. jungkook nodded, absorbing the new information.

“okay.”

 

**ii.**

“and this is your dorm you will be sharing with 5 other occupants, known as day6. i will be by tomorrow with yugyeom ah to show you and him the dance studio you two will be sharing and discuss more details with you tomorrow. any other questions before you meet your new group mates?” jyp pd-nim asked. jungkook shook his head slowly, not thinking there was anything, but trying to think if there was. jyp pd-nim nodded. “well, if you need anything, you have my number and i’ll answer any questions you might have.”

jungkook nodded at this, and watched as jyp pd-nim raised his hand and knocked on the door. jungkook could feel his stomach twisting and turning as they heard a banging noise along with a swear word, and another voice.

when the door opened, jungkook was relieved, still very nervous, but relieved it was jae hyung. jae, for his part, seemed to mask his surprise at seeing jungkook and jyp pd-nim together outside their dorm room very well, and quickly schooled his features into an expression more neutral.

“jyp pd-nim, why are you here?” jae asks. jungkook looked down, cheeks a little rosy at the attention they were getting.

“i have an important matter i wish to discuss with you all. please gather everyone up.” jyp pd-nim told him. jae nodded before doing what was asked. jyp pd-nim entered and walked into the living room area, jungkook trailing slightly behind.

one by one the group members of day6 sat down in the living room area, jyp pd-nim cleared his throat.

“boys, this is jeon jungkook. starting from today, he will be a member of day6. you guys can decide amongst yourselves who he can room with. he will also be apart of a dance workshop along with kim yugyeom from got7. please make him feel welcome. he will also have his official debut at a member of day6 in late january, so you all have the time from now until then to show him around, and teach him what he needs to know. i will be stopping by tomorrow to show jungkook ah and yugyeom ah the dance studio he will be using. that is all.” jyp pd-nim told them before leaving. most everyone is in slight shock at what just happened, while jungkook just stood there nervously.

jungkook cleared his throat, getting the other’s attention, and blushing a little when he received it. jungkook bowed deeply before standing back up straight again.

“hello, my name is jeon jungkook. i’m 19 years old, and i am currently attending seoul performing arts high school. please take care of me.” he squeaked out shyly, bowing deeply again. there was silence for a minute.

“why’d you leave bts, jungkook? what happened?” jae asked jungkook. jungkook winced at the question, looking down slightly, unconsciously rubbing his arms where a ton of bruises was currently residing. jungkook contemplated lying to them before deciding against it. these people were his new bandmates, and he really didn’t want to start off with lying to them. and jungkook gets nightmares and panic attacks frequently, might as well warn them beforehand, right?

so jungkook slowly pulled up his cotton, white colored sleeves. jungkook heard gasps amongst the room and jungkook reddened a little in embarrassment. jungkook rubbed the nape of his neck, he wasn’t used to all this attention, and it was a little overwhelming.

“they, uhm… let’s just say they didn’t like me very much…” jungkook trailed off, uncertain on what to say next. “i just thought i should let you guys know. i get nightmares and panic attacks quite a bit, so… i just didn’t want you to be completely in the dark on it.” jungkook told them. they all seem to contemplate his answer before nodding.

“well, you can room with me, jungkookie, if you’d like?” jae asked him. jungkook nodded, he was quite happy with this, considering the only one he really knew was jae hyung, having talked with him a few times on asc.

jungkook followed after jae, thinking about everything that has happened in the past couple days. jae opened the door at the end of the hallway, leading jungkook into the room.

“this is our room. you can have the bed closest to the door.” jae told him, pointing to the bed he was talking about. jungkook nodded, placing his suitcase on the bed. he took out his small about of clothes, along with his personal care products, and his few school books he had brought home for the weekend.

“where can i put my stuff, jae hyung?” jungkook asked him. jae looked down at the stuff he was talking about, before gesturing to certain places around the room.

“you can put your clothes on the left half of the wardrobe, and you can put your personal products on your bedside drawer if you’d like, or i can show you the bathroom.” jae told him. jungkook nodded, placing what little clothes he had in his half of the wardrobe, and his other stuff on the bedside table.

“what about my school stuff, jae hyung?” jungkook asked, holding up his school books in question. jae pointer to the desk in the corner of the room.

“you can just place it on there.”

when jungkook was done, he looked back over to jae. “can i go to bed?” jungkook asked him. jae nodded.

“yeah, the others and i will be out here if you need anything.” jungkook nodded before laying down.

“thank you, jae hyung.” jungkook told the older boy who just nodded again, leaving the room. jungkook sighed and fell back against his pillows, falling asleep almost instantly, anticipating the events of the next day.

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/also on my ao3. updates can be found on my writing blog, links can be found on my profile. -cal_

_/title is from the song dance dance by day6_

_/second in the 'give me your hand, save me, save me, i need your love before i fall, fall' series_

_/_ _tbrfh, everybody needs jungkook in a rock band fanfic, and if nobody else was doing this, i might as well do it_

_/this will eventually turn romantic_

**Author's Note:**

> you can message me and look through my reblogs [here](https://otakucalsama.tumblr.com/) and i take requests and post when i update [here](https://010321cal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
